ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Drones (Imad 10)
The guardian drones are 4 characters who appeared in Imad 10: Duty's call , although there was originally an entire army of them. Here is some Info: Background With the Incursion Menace continually growing and causing destruction, the plumbers resorted to create an army of artificial cybernetically enhanced beings created in Laboratory, with the help of notable scientists. As said, "A process of Bio-Growth enabled to develop in little time a huge army to form a force capable of stopping the Incursion Empire's advance" . The plumbers scored many victories over the incursions with their super soldiers, whom they dubbed "Guardian Drones". However, the scientists soon discovered a bug in the programming. The Drones appeared to be devoid from any emotion and were utterly devoted to stoping the incursions by any means, and went to extreme lengths to do so, including slaughtering without pity innocent Incursions, be they adults, kids or even undeveloped embryos, and destroying every Structure the toad-like aliens had. The Plumber high counsel judged them too dangerous and uncontrollable, ordering thus their elimination. The drones were rapatriated and transformed back into primordial stew. However, there was a group of four drones in deep galaxy which the plumbers lost track of. Current The plumbers found track of the lost guardians. There was 4 drones in Cryostasis in a ship that was drifting in space, and appeared near planet Earth, however the cryogenic systems were damaged . The plumber decided to finish this story once and for all as quickly as possible. They transmitted orders to Imad (who at the time was an honorary member) telling him a fake story about 4 insane villains (They didn't tell him who the drones really were) drifting in space in a so called prison-ship and about to destroy Earth, giving him 2 choices: Board the ship and reactivate the cryogenic systems, or if all else fails, destroy the ship with the passengers onboard. Imad didn't like the last resort plan, but was told by his superior magister Dikrome that they might not have another choice. Imad boarded the drones' ship, but the 4 drones awakned and were about to attack him, until their leader saw Imad's Plumber Badge and ordered the others to stop, seeing Imad as one of their superiors from the plumbers. Imad wasn't sure what to do, but the Incursion fleet that was waiting for Imad circled the Drone's ship. The drones roared with rage and used the ship's weapons to deal heavy damage to their enemies, even going as far as ramming their battleship with theirs, causing both ships to fall on an asteroid with breathable atmosphere. A battle ensued with the drones ferociously fighting back at Imad's side. Their leader even warned Imad from General Bloo-D's attempt to kill him and saved him, and managed to capture the Incursion General. However, he was stoped by Imad when he tried to kill the General in a cruel way, Imad not wanting any unnecessary deaths, handcuffing Bloo-D. Imad gets contacted by Dikrome, and agrees with him (not knowing the truth) that the 4 beings are insane monsters. Angered, Bloo-D tells Imad that the Drones are in facts creations of the plumbers made for the sole purpose of destroying every single Incursion alive. Imad hacked into the Plumber's archives despite the protests of Dikrome, and discovered the truth. Magister Dikrome tells Imad to set the ship's engine to self destruct and get away with his own ship, the "Meteor Flare", blowing up the asteroid with the drones and accomplishing the task given to him. Imad is furious that the Plumbers tried to trick him and says he won't be responsible of any murder. He even defends his claim that the Drones have emotions, as shown as when they expressed rage and confusion, meaning they can also express positive feelings.He also accuses the Plumbers of blindly following orders like a robot, and declares he won't leave anyone behind. The Guardian Drones were overhearing the whole conversation, seemingly with a neutral face. However, using a beeping device, Bloo-D was able to call for reinforcements. This time, the Incurions came with powerful weapons and gravely injured the drone leader. Imad went to him to help him, and surprised the drones when he told them that the order he'll follow wasn't to restrain the prisonner, but for all of them to get back home in one piece. Dikrome tried to use a robot to set the Drone's ship to self destruct, but Imad prevented this. During the battle, Bloo-D was freed ,procurred a ligtsaber and went to kill the human. When Imad heard a "beep" and turned around, he was shocked to see the drone leader setting the ship's engine core to self destruct, the latter claiming that the Incursions were too numerous and that the explosion of the asteroid is the only option. Imad asked him if they're doing this to destroy the green aliens and accomplish their mission, however, he was astonished when he heard the leader reply : "No! To enable the only Plumber to ever treat us as his friends...to get back home." Imad felt serene, but was quickly brought back to the battle by Bloo-D's battle cry. The "Meteor Flare" arrived above Imad and enabled the tractor beam, but Bloo-D jumped high to slash Imad with his Saber, however, a Drone jumped too grabbing Bloo-D and immobilizing him. Imad, touched, exchange a few last words with the 4 beings he was ordered to eliminate, and it is revealed that both sides see each other as friends. Bloo-D roars in frustration, as he and the drones watch the "Meteor Flare" disappear. At this point, the Drones cry, revealing that as Imad believed, they were sentient beings all along. The ship explodes , destroying the Asteroid and taking the lives of the Incursions and of the last 4 guardian drones away. Aftermath Imad quit the Plumbers because they tried to trick him into eliminating the 4 drones who saved his life and became his friends. The writer confirms that the Drones that were terminated by the plumbers were seemingly emotionless because the plumbers made them obey orders blindly like robots, without leaving them room for moral thinking, but they had emotions and slight moral and remorse. He also confirms that despite having been created artificially in a laboratory, the Guardian Drones, especially the ones Imad met, have ascended to a better place (Heavens) . Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters